a time I get a second chance at happiness
by wades wife
Summary: when you have no one left in the world but a friend you  become more lonely. that's until you meet wwe superstar cm punk ans some one else too. it will be better when there are more chapters     cm punk and oc andrea


_**hi srry i couldnt upload ina while I have had the nice experience of being a freshmen in .**_

'_**I've been without my parents for a month now, it hurts so much and all i wanna do is go to bed and never wake up again." As I lay awake at night all I can think about is how everyone blames me for my parents death.I live by myself,a social outcast,and haven't even lived life to its fullest.**_

_**The only thing in my life I can wake up to everyday is going to my part time job at a tattoo shop,which my friend Ray been tough but I'm almost done all I have left is a month and I'm free from all those jerks who I thought were my friends. who wants to hang out with the schools so called weirdo,which is only 16. so here's more on me, Andrea:** _

_as I walk into the tattoo shop I go over to ray, "Ray can you give me a new tattoo I think it;s time"._sure Dre what do you wanna get? "I would like two hearts stitched together with mom and dad on either side on my left wrist." sure lets get started.

I look to my right and I see phil brooks he looks at me and I smile back.

"hey ray can you put on living color please. he does and phil looks a t me nice says." nice choice."

An hour goes by and ray is done with my tattoo I love it I start to head out but forget my bracelet my mom gave me when I was just 13..

I get my helmet on and head out to get ready for raw tonight ray gave me a ticket so I can have some fun .

A couple hours pass and I head to the arena and when I get here they say I can't parl where everyone else parks because there is no more room so they let me park where the superstars park and I have to pay extra

which is not what I wanted to do. so IO head in and go to my seat the first match is sheamus vs Dolph ziggler and all I hear is **it's a shame for fame** and he come out I look at him and look at me . I look alitle white like

him but not that much. over the next few matches I see the viper himself almost beat wade Barrett which I didnt like , but wade won and I was happy. Kelly Kelly vs bre. john cena vs zack rhyder vs mayson ryan . and my

fav match of the night was cm punk vs Alberto and the miz for the the wwe title and cm punk won. When the show was over I go to my motorcycle .I see Phil brooks come by and he says "hey you left this at the tattoo

shop he hands me my bracelet.

thanks and may I say you forgot this too. I hand him his necklace that says I forgot Beth would kill me if i lost it he says." no problem catch ya later and with that I left.

I get a call when I am home and ray says the owner of the wwe wants to talk to me because of something I put my name in for and I start to remember I put my name in for a drawing that would guarantee me a

weekend with any wwe superstar I wanted. but all of a sudden I get knocked to the floor. my ex boyfriend Barry ya i know horrible name but he was cute. 'hey how ya doin guess what your gonna love being a slut with a

broken arm. he pulls my arm up and yanks it hard on the floor and steps on it punches my face. my head hurts so much I black out.

The next thing I know is that I'm in a hospital bed with my arm in a cast and I look over to see a nurse comes in and her name is Becca.

' Well your awake and we had to put staples in your eyebrow and your arm in a cast but you will be out when someone comes and signs you out. um miss I have no one my mom and dad died 2 and a half months ago.

"oh sorry well then you have two visitors to see you." I look over and cm punk comes in with Vince. Vince says hello miss Parker when we heard what happened we came as soon as we could. thanks but you didnt have

to . 'Ya we didn't have to I was busy having alone time with Phil says. punk Vince says be nice and your gonna spend the weekend with Andrea and i swear you better be nice to her cause if you dont i will be suspending

you .

thanks i will upload when I can


End file.
